Love and War:A constant Battle
by Live-Laugh-Love11
Summary: Annabeth and Percy become more serious, yet rumors of a returning ememy surface. Annabeth and Percy must fight the same battle again. When a sudden choice comes at Annabeth, what will she do? Percabeth! Action too! PLEASE read! :
1. Change for Everyone

Change. That is what me and Annabeth Chase experienced in the last couple of years. It was our senior year and our relationship had gotten much more serious. I was son of Poseidon and she was daughter of Athena. Who ever though that the son of Poseidon and Athena's daughter would get together? Anyways, we spent all the time we had together training and just, being with each other.

One night I was sleeping and was awoken by Annabeth.

"Percy?"

"Annabeth?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if I could talk to you."

"Of course, come in."

She sat on the edge of the bed and look down at her hands. I could tell she was trying to gather herself to ask something. I was slightly distracted for some time. I swear to the gods that there was nothing more beautiful than Annabeth in her pink silk nightgown; her hair shimmered from the moonlight in my window. He skin glowed and her stormy gray eyes were stunning.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I said reaching for her hand and squeezing it in concern.

She smiled to reassure me, but I knew something was wrong. "I…I just..." She didn't finish.

"Well, I am having really bad dreams and they are scaring me, could I stay here with you?" She said shyly, I lifted her chin with me hand to look at her. Her eyes did not meet mine at first then she looked at me.

"Annabeth, I would love for you to stay here."

Her face lit up instantly, "Thanks Seaweed Brain." She said kissing me and crawling under the covers. I admit, I did not feel as self conscious as I did before because now, when I had my shirt off, I wasn't scrawny anymore. I had personal satisfaction for that one.

Annabeth snuggled into my chest and put her arms around me. I still hadn't gotten over the blushing, even though we had been together for what? Almost three years now.

I buried myself in her hair, it was shiny as woven gold, and it smelt floral, like fresh flowers. I wish things would stay like this, Annabeth being with me forever, me actually surviving till I was old. Once again, everything was going to somehow go wrong. I woke up, the sun was starting to rise. I realized that the other campers probably wouldn't react well if they saw Annabeth walking out of my cabin in her pajamas, so I went to wake her.

Before I woke her I studied her sleeping. Her face looked so peaceful and calm. I felt as if I were in water, I felt stronger and calm. But just as I was about to wake her, she opened her eyes in sudden panic. She looked around the room and noticed where she was. She calmed slightly, but she still looked frightened.

"Are you okay?" I said, putting my hand on the side of her face.

She leaned into my hand and closed her eyes, her breathing began to slow. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. I could tell already what was wrong, but I asked anyways.

"Percy, my dreams are starting to get worse. I was fine until I felt you get up and the dream changed. I was in a dark lit room, I was being forced to choose something, You were there, and then something was behind you. I tried to tell you but you didn't hear me. You kept standing there smiling, then…." She didn't finish.

"Keep going." I said. I needed to know. See, Demigod's dreams were serious, we could receive messages and sometimes when deaths happen in our dreams, they would happen in life. I am pretty sure Annabeth was thinking the same thing.

Before she could respond, the horn sounding breakfast blew loudly throughout the cabin.

"Hurry, get back to your cabin!" I said urgently, but she was already out the door.

Everyone made their way into the dining hall ,I went to sit at my table. I really missed Tyson. I was so lonely being the only one sitting there. Even Grover, my best friend had not returned from the one school he had been working at for years. It was North Street Academy. I hoped the possible Demigods were important because I really missed him too. Grover and Juniper were working together, thinking of Juniper, I wished she were here too.

I looked over at Annabeth, she was laughing with her other half-brothers and sisters. I looked at her again, like I had this morning. Her hair was slightly curled back from her face, she had a little bit of makeup on, which surprised me. She was wearing her Camp-Half Blood t-shirt and a pair of cut-off shorts. She was darkly tanned and she was wearing the beaded camp necklace. Her eyes were shimmering like water and she was smiling.

While I was looking at her, she looked over at me; when she noticed I was staring at her she blushed and smiled. I waved to her and got up from my table to go give offerings to the gods. As I scraped the food into the fire I could hear someone coming behind me.

Annabeth's arms wrapped around me from behind, and I put my hands over her hands and started walking. She walked under my arm and I put it around her shoulder. I squeezed her against my side and looked out towards the water. She reached up to kiss me and I kissed her back. Her lips were soft against mine. Then with a little more passion I kissed her and pulled her closer to me. She gave into the movement and practically melted into my arms.

My breath came in short gasps and hers became more jagged too. I almost forgot the group of campers a couple hundred feet away. The way she was curled around me might not be the best way of getting attention. I picked her up in a hug and pulled her behind the nearest tree. As soon as we were to the tree she snuggled even more closely into my chest and kissed me even harder. I freed myself from her lips for a few seconds, I didn't realize I was so out of breath.

"You were holding out on me" I breathed into her ear.

"Well I couldn't let people see us like that, they might think the camp was on fire by how hot that kiss was." She laughed and pulled my face to hers and we started from where we left off.


	2. A Goddess's Warning

As I was about to turn out my lights and go to sleep, I saw a flash of black move across my cabin door. I thought it was a harpy making rounds. Then, I heard a slight whispering voice drawing my to my door, I looked out and I saw a woman in a flowing red dress. She had beautiful brown hair than hung loosely to her shoulders, and she had fair glowing skin. She had to be a half-blood, how would she be able to get into the camp grounds otherwise?

"Hey! You!" I yelled, trying to catch up with her.

She turned around and looked at me and put her hand up, signaling for me to follow her. In suspicion I did, and she led me into the woods. I knew I shouldn't have followed her but I did anyways.

She stopped a couple minutes into the woods when we were well out of sight from the cabins.

"Perseus Jackson, I have some to warn you." A warm voice said to me calmly.

I recognized the voice as Hestia's, Goddess of Hearth. I remembered Hestia looking like an 8 year old girl but now she was a woman that I probably would have mistaken for Aphrodite.

"You are near yet another dangerous quest. Some do not know whether or not this is the next Great Prophecy but Apollo has talked to Miss Dare, we believe it is possible."

My blood went cold; I had always thought that the next Great Prophecy would not come in my lifetime, why did I always have the bad luck?

"Remember what the fates have showed you Percy," She said, it seemed like she had read my mind, "You shall live long."

"I hope so" I muttered, the Hestia was gone and I was in my cabin.


	3. One Scary Night

ANNABETH'S PointOfView

I dreamed yet again the same dream I had been lately. I was in a dark lit cave, that looked similar to the Labyrinth, and Percy was with me. We were in each other's arms and pure terror was spread across his face. We were surrounded in darkness and I was still cowering into him; his strong arms around me was the only thing to keep me tied to the earth, his sea-green eyes were the only thing making me not melt into a puddle of fear.

He had drawn Riptide long ago but there was nothing to fight, whispers and strange noises were the only thing we could feel and hear. No sight and no idea when or what was coming.

I remembered I had to keep my cool. I got my Yankees cap on and put it on my head.

"Annabeth! Where are you? Annabeth!" Tears began streaming down Percy's face, he had thought that I was taken by this…this thing. I would have normally blushed at the thought that he was crying because he had lost me, but I felt as if there was no time for feelings right now.

"I'm right here! I will come to you! Follow me!" I said grabbing his hand and running in an endless direction. After a few seconds the whispers were in my ear again. I ran to my right and still there was no wall or end, no way out.

"It's hopeless Annabeth!" A cold voice said.

"You have no where to go, no choice, come to meeee…" The voice echoed and then faded; it made me want to lie down and give in.

"Annabeth! Do not give in! I love you! Stay with me!" I could hear Percy yelling at me, he'd said he loved me. A new strength overpowered me and carried me towards Percy's voice and made me reach up to kiss him. I realized that even though we were in a place of no happiness, he managed to make me feel happiness. I fell out of his arms and looked up, I could barely see Percy but I knew he was smiling, trying to encourage me then, some thing or maybe even someone was behind him, I tried to yell at him to move but he wouldn't listen.

"Percy! Listen to me! Please! Percy! I love you! Please!" I screamed hopelessly and then Percy was falling and a dark hollow voice said, "Percy Jackson, you shall soon fall." Then I woke up screaming and calling Percy's name.

PERCY'S PointOfView

I was sleeping peacefully when I awoke to a blood-curdling scream saying my name coming from one of the cabins, I slipped on my flip- flops and hopped out of my bed, I ran outside only to hear it coming out of the Athena cabin. I ran even harder knowing it was Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I said a few feet from the door. I almost kicked the cabin door down trying to get to her. Her brothers and sisters were crowded around her bed. I pushed past them and gasped.

Annabeth's face was horror-struck and her hair was matted with sweat. Tears were rolling of her face and she was curled in a lifeless ball. She looked so fragile, so hurt. I felt like I had been punched in the gut. When Annabeth was in pain, I was in pain. Her breathing was jagged and loud. The second she saw me her eyes ignored everyone else's and she jumped off the bed and ran into my arms.

"Percy, your safe. I love you." She breathed quietly pressing herself even closer to me.

She just said she loved me, I felt like I could have melted into the cabin floor. Joy overwhelmed me, yet so did worry. I was worried that Annabeth's dreams were leading me to the event that Hestia had warned me of.

"I love you too, so much Annabeth. So much." I buried my face into her neck and whispered soothing words until she calmed down. I kissed her lightly and caressed her cheek.

Then I remember the other campers that had been watching us this whole time. Their stunned faces showed me that they had never seen us act like that before. They were probably thinking the same thing that I was too, that Annabeth did not _ever_ act like that unless it was serious.

I straightened up and so did Annabeth. "Sorry guys, I think I need to talk to Annabeth alone. Excuse us, get some rest" I said almost carrying Annabeth because she was so weak and I didn't want her to leave my arms, not for a long time.

She stumbled blindly until I finally gave up and picked her up completely, just like a baby. She put her head on my shoulder and passed out. I carried her to my cabin and laid her down on my bed and went to the porch that over looked the ocean. When the camp went into rebuild mode, right after the battle with Kronos, they had added the porch in honor of my bravery.

I sat there staring into the calm of the sea, feeling its power course through me.

"Percy?" I heard Annabeth say quietly but still urgently.

I ran back inside, making sure she was okay. She still looked like she had before, but she was still beautiful. She looked slightly better but I could tell she was an emotional wreck on the inside.

I sat down next to her and looked at her more closely; her beautiful gray eyes were still full of terror. She was still scared even after an hour. I was still surprised and I needed to know what was going on.

"Annabeth, what is wrong?" I said and she told me the whole story.

ANNABETH'S PointOfView

When I woke, I saw that my brothers and sisters were crowded around me and were silent, I heard Percy's voice yelling my name, I just could not tell where from. I felt lost, in a sea of tears. Fear still had a steel grip around my heart. I looked at the faces around me for Percy; my eyes were searching for him. When I saw him, his face reminded me of the face of someone that had seen someone die. He looked like how I felt. Fear trickled through the air and made me feel cold. I jumped out of my bed and ran and slammed into his chest. His chest was warm and he was shaking violently, no, wait that was me.

I scrambled to get even closer to him. I breathed a little less jaggedly and said, "Percy, You're safe." Pure relief filled my voice and I put my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his messy black hair.

"I love you." I breathed over and over.

After a moment of complete silence---except my raspy breathing---Percy said, "I love you too….so much Annabeth. So much."

We sat there in the floor of my cabin and the only noise was my frantic breathing and Percy's whispers, trying to calm me down. He stroked my cheek over and over but that probably only made my breathing even more loudly because I was hyperventilating from nervousness. The kiss we had had earlier in the day was completely different because I had felt confident but now I was on the verge of an anxiety attack.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Percy stiffened and I remembered there were other campers in the room.

"Sorry guys, I think I need to talk to Annabeth alone. I'll take care of her. Excuse us; I think you all need some rest." He said politely and a few people muffled their laughter, I guess they were thinking by taking care of me, they thought we were going to…..Oh, Gods!

I put almost all my weight into Percy but I still tripped and stumbled. Finally he just picked me up all together and cradled me against his chest. I hadn't noticed till now that Percy had no shirt on. The last thing I remember thinking before I passed out was how Percy probably did that on purpose, because he sure seemed pleased with his muscular 18 year old body.


	4. A Endless Day

"Well it started out…like the Labyrinth. We were surrounded in darkness. Um… you had out Riptide and you…you were trying to fight this thing. It was telling me to give and to…to follow it...." I looked at Annabeth as she struggled for words, she was still rattled about the dream she had earlier in the night.

"…and you said that you...that you loved me and to keep holding onto you." She said blushing deeply and I blushed too.

"Umm…then we, well kissed and then I fell and you put your…your hand out to me to get up and then some…" She swallowed and breathed deeply, then began again.

"Some thing was behind you and…I tried to warn you but you didn't….didn't hear me. The…the thing killed you and said that…that you would soon fall." She choked up at the last word and began sobbing all over again.

"Annabeth…Annabeth its okay." I said, my voice cracking too, from deep surprise. Maybe I wouldn't live until I was an old man. Maybe when the Fates showed me that I would, maybe they were wrong. Wait…remember what Hestia said, Percy keep faith.

I pulled Annabeth to my chest and tried to sooth her but she didn't calm as easy this time. It took us a full hour until she started to become quieter. The sun was starting to rise. I needed to get her back to her cabin before people got suspicious.

"Annabeth, listen we need to get you back to your cabin. You have all the people in there to help you." I said trying to get her to get up.

"Please, Percy. Please stay with me. I don't know if I can separate from you, I can't. I can't loose you, I mean—" I interrupted her and told her that she could stay.

"Thank…thank you Percy" She said in relief.

"Who cares what Dionysus thinks?" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled but then it was gone. I had to cheer up Annabeth or she might never be normal acting again. Oh gods, I thought to myself. How could I ever risk loosing Annabeth now? How could I live without her beautiful face? This was pure torture.

She stayed with me until time for breakfast. I helped her up and we walked quietly to the dining pavilion. I knew it was going to be embarrassing, but Annabeth needed me and I couldn't leave her. The second we walked in, people started whispering and so many people were staring at me that I felt like I had stage fright.

I could hear a lot of giggles but I didn't get made. Who cared what other people thought? I needed to help Annabeth and no one was going to stop me from doing that. Even though every time I heard some guy laughing, well _that_ made me pretty angry. I just made their glasses of water fall in their lap, which made Annabeth laugh too. We walked past Chiron and Dionysus's table and I was stopped. _Oh great, here it comes_, I thought to myself. I told Annabeth to go sit down at her table but instead she said she was going to give her offering first instead.

"Um…Percy, did Annabeth stay with you last night?" Chiron said awkwardly as if he was trying to treat the subject lightly.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry. She had a dream and it was about me. I had to help her. She said that if I left her, well she was going to freak out. So she stayed with me and we didn't do anything! I mean, I know it is a camp rule for two campers to be alone a cab---" Chiron interrupted me.

"Percy, you are in no trouble I understand. Just as long as you didn't…well you know what I mean" He said, his face even getting red.

Dionysus's stare made me feel like I was under a microscope. He looked at me for a solid half of a second then; his stare went blank, like he was looking at the past.

"The children have done nothing wrong. I know what has gone on in this camp and no _major_ rules have been broken." He said winking at me. Oh my gods, he had seen the kiss me and Annabeth had done yesterday! How embarrassing!

"Thank you for your time, Percy." Chiron said politely, and then he went back to eating the eggs and bacon on his plate.

I started to turn away then I remembered the visit from Hestia and how vital it was that I told Chiron, "Um…Chiron?"

"Yes Percy?" He said, I even had a feeling that he already knew.

"May we talk later at the Big House?" I said, not wanting to bring it up in front of Dionysus, I had no clue why though.

"Of course, child" He said then once again went back to eating his steaming piece of bacon.

"Okay, thanks" I said, heading towards the bonfire, where we gave offerings to the gods. Annabeth stood with her back to me, staring into the fire. I walked to her side and looked around the wall of hair that was in between me and her face. She was sniffling, like she had just been crying. I cupped her face in my hands.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I said very lightly.

"Yeah, I wonder why I'm crying." She said, trying to laugh at herself. Annabeth couldn't fool me, I knew her too well to think that she had forgotten about the night before.

"You aren't are you?" I said wiping a rolling tear from her face.

She looked at me for a long time with her stormy gray eyes. Her eyes looking wet, so I could definitely tell she had been crying. Her hair was a little more controlled now, right after she had combed it. She smiled weakly and nodded no, like she could not even say a word or she would break out in tears.

"Please, let's go to the lake. I couldn't stand for people to see me acting like this." She said grabbing my hands from her face and putting them in hers and then we headed to the beach.

ANNABETH'S PointOfView

I couldn't let Percy know how I really felt or really _all_ I had seen. He would overreact even more than he was now. Even though he didn't show it, I could see the gears in his mind working up chaos. I had to occupy him, just until I could get to Chiron and talk to him alone. The only thing that scared me to death was not having Percy a foot away from me. I felt like the second Percy was out of my sight, he would disappear. I needed Percy now, more than ever. When we were on the beach, I needed something to get my mind off the night before. I could tell Percy wanted to, but I guess he thought that I was still too shaken up.

"Percy! Look at me!" I said grabbing his face in between my hands.

"No, Annabeth, calm down. You're too…fragile right now. Just calm down and let me get you something. Do you want some food or water or---" I cut him off.

"I want you, Percy" I said forcefully.

He looked up at me to make sure I was really saying this. He looked into m eyes for a full minute until he said something I had only dreamed him saying. This time he had a look that looked so much more serious like he was actually saying it to me this time.

"I love you Annabeth." He said with pure longing in his voice. He fiercely but still gently pulled my face to his. He kissed me like this was the last time he would ever kiss me again. I never thought that any boy could take my breath away, but Percy Jackson did exactly that, and more.


	5. An Annoyed Athena

ANNABETH'S PointOfView

I still hadn't gotten over the fact that Percy could act like that to me. I was surprised hat he could have so much love, passion, and caring in him. He did what I wanted, which made me happy, and he was so cautious; it seemed like he was trying the whole time to make me happy. I loved Percy and there was no doubt in my mind about it.

"Annabeth, Chiron is calling for me. I will be right back." He said softly. He pecked me on the cheek and caressed my face. He looked at my face for a few moments and ran towards the Big House. I watched him until he had disappeared past the trees.

"I see you and Percy are hitting it off." A familiar yet annoyed voice said.

I turned around to see my mother standing behind me with her arms crossed. I was shocked that my mother had come to talk to me. I felt kind of embarrassed but also extremely happy because I finally felt important in her eyes.

"Oh, um…yeah I guess" I said, looking down at the sand and blushing.

She looked slightly annoyed by that fact, but she didn't make it too obvious.

"Annabeth, I have news to bring you." She said, trying to get straight down to business.

"What is it, mother?" I said, even though I had a good idea that my dreams had something to do with it.

"Annabeth, we think that Kronos is reforming again. We did not know what happened to him after the last battle but some Demigods have claimed to be having dreams." She said eyeing me and acting like she was expecting something.

"I…I can't believe it! No!" I said, feeling anger and fear surround m body. Great, I was back in this mess.

"It is true" Athena said angrily, but she still kept her cool.

"Can I tell Percy?" I asked.

"He already knows, ask him" She said, a little more annoyed now.

"Okay" I said, now I was a little angry myself.

"I must go, good luck, my dear." She said as she hugged me and turned into her true godly form.

When I looked back there was no Athena, no hope, and very little happiness. I crumbled to the ground and curled into a ball. Then, a sudden strength came to me, I got up and went to my cabin. I sat down on my bed and began thinking of war strategies.


	6. Running Away

PERCY'S PointOfView

I walked out to the beach looking for Annabeth but she was no where to be seen. I went to the sword arena but she was not there, I went to see if she was training in Archery, but she wasn't there either. I walked up the steps of the Athena cabin and saw Annabeth sitting in the floor with her face shoved in the laptop Daedalus had given her.

I knocked on the cabin door and she didn't even look up, she just mumbled hey and typed more onto the computer.

"What are you doing? I thought you were going to stay at the beach." I said sitting next to her.

"Battle plans." She mumbled, still not even greeting me.

"What? Why?" I said, straightening up and looking closer at the computer.

She had 6 different pages up of projects and notes. There were at least a trillion words on the page, they were so small, and I almost had to put my face to the computer too.

"Kronos" She mumbled again.

"Annabeth! Look at me! Stop with the one-word answers!" I said, raising my voice slightly.

She looked at me head on this time. I did not even realize how bad things were until I looked into her eyes at that moment. She looked as if she had just seen someone die. Her eyes looked tired and she looked like she was about to cry. Her hair was matted around her face and she seemed like she was being tortured.

She knew that I had understood the second I saw her face, she said nothing. We stared at each other in the floor of the Athena cabin. We didn't say a word and even when her roommates came in, we did not pay any attention to them. They knew the rule about two campers being in a cabin alone was not allowed but they did not say anything.

I finally got up and pulled Annabeth up as well. I sat her computer on her bed and we walked quietly out of the cabin with everybody watching us.

We walked to the beach again. Neither of us talked until about an hour later. The silence was yet scary, but it let me think up battle plans too.

"Percy?" She said quietly.

"Yeah?" I said looking at her, and again flinching when I saw the half-dead expression on her face.

"I—I just don't know what to do." She said her voice breaking.

"About what?" I said taking her into my arms.

"I can't take this—this chance of loosing you again." She muffled into my shoulder.

I could feel my shirt begin to soak with her loud tears. She sobbed until she grew limp in my arms. She slumped and I felt her breathing become slower. I picked her up and carried her back to the cabin. Just as I was about sit her down, she woke and stared up at me.

"We have to get out." She said quietly and desperately.

"What do you mean?" I said turning around and walking back out of the cabin so we could have more privacy.

"Run away." She said even more quietly.

"Annabeth, you know we can't do that. We have to be strong." I argued.

"I don't know why I am so weak lately. I just can't risk—risk loosing you." She said, a sob breaking from her chest.

I wish I could say that I refused and said that I would stand up and fight, but I couldn't. Seeing a daughter of Athena act so—so hopeless, well it made me think that there wasn't any hope at all.

"Okay, let's go." I said, already angry at myself.

"What?" She said, surprised.

"I thought you wanted to." I said putting her down.

"I did, but I thought you would never say yes." She said.

"Well I have, let's go."

"Okay." She said, tip-toeing back into the cabin, she came out quickly with a small bag.

"Come with me." I said, taking her hand and running back to my cabin.

I grabbed a t-shirt and some basketball shorts, and then we ran out of the cabin. Getting out of the camp, well that was a different story. I knew that Mr. D knew we were leaving; he didn't stop us. As we were passing the border, the Golden Fleece shone brightly and in a instant the light in The Big House came on.

We ran faster than ever before and disappeared into the forest across the road from camp. The only sound in the woods was our heavy breathing and the sounds of the night animals.

Finally, Annabeth started to slow. I stopped and sat on the ground, trying to get my breath back. Once my gasping turned to silent deep breaths, we stood up and began walking

We made it in to New York by sunrise. I rented a car for us and sped in no certain direction. I noticed a car following, but I didn't pay attention to it. Then, the deep purple car got closer. I honked my horn at him to get off my bumper but he still kept on, then something weird happened. The car abruptly changed into a police car and was telling me to pull over.

Now being the regular half-blood, I didn't slow down. I knew it could be trickery, so I drove faster. I weaved through traffic, so did the car. Once I got to open highway, I hit 100.


	7. Caught!

ANNABETH'S PointOfView

We were being chased by a purple police car. The windows were tinted so dark that I could not see into them. I knew that Percy wouldn't stop for anything mysterious, but for a second it looked like we had to. Eventually, we were stuck in traffic and the door of the purple car opened. Then I realized who was following us, Dionysus had caught us.

"Annabeth? Any ideas?" Percy said desperately.

"We can't get away from him. Just do what he says." I said, taking deep breaths.

"Shoot." He muttered and rolled down his window.

Dionysus walked very slowly to our car. He looked the same as ever—red and fat. From the expression on his face, he enjoyed the game we were playing. He smiled happily to us—knowing we were watching.

"Why hello there." He said.

"Hello Dionysus" I said, since Percy could not control his anger enough to even say anything.

"Hi Annabeth." He said, motioning for us to get out of the car.

"Let us take a walk" Politely, he opened my door.

As soon as I opened my door, we were not on interstate 407 anymore. I looked around me and realized that we had been magically poofed to the other side of the United States. We were standing on the beach in Los Angeles, California, I finally realized why he had transported us here. A loud group of teens drove by us in a Hummer. Loud music blasted out of their speakers. The huge crowd they drove into looked like they were having a really—I mean REALLY—good time. I could hear at least sixteen beer cans opening from here. Of course, Dionysus had wanted to be in the party atmosphere.

"Now, please explain your reasons for running away from camp like little cowards." He said, mocking us.

"Hey!" I thought you didn't care what we did!" Percy said disrespectfully.

I elbowed him in the arm and glared at him. I gave him the _let-me-do-the-talkin_g_-before-you-get-us-killed_ look. He fumed for a second then took a step back.

"I'm sorry. I take full responsibility for this—" Percy interrupted me.

"We were planning to talk to Hades—" This time Dionysus interrupted him.

Dionysus's face turned plum red and he looked like he wanted to kill somebody. "Do not lie to me, boy! I am a God. I do not take this kind of disrespectfulness!" he yelled, though the big crowd did not look our way.

"Okay! Okay!" Percy said, trying to get him to quiet down.

"We were"—I couldn't admit to being a coward, but I had to—"well, we were running away." I said, looking down at the sand and blushing a deep red.

"I see. So you are admitting to being a coward?" He said—mocking us.

"No—" Percy said, but I interrupted him.

"Yes, I am sorry. Percy was only trying to care about my feelings. It was all my idea to run away and I _do_ take full responsibility for it. Please, let us come back to camp and make things right." I said, hoping that he would let us go free.

"That is _exactly_ what you were going to do in the first place. Now, I never thought I was see the almighty and powerful Peter Johnson be fooled into running away by a mere girl." Dionysus said sarcastically.

I could see Percy's face get purple and his fists so clenched that his knuckles were white with the effort. I had only seen him this angry when he had figured out that Kronos was attacking New York. He had a murderous glare painted all over his face and his body was as stiff as a board.

"Percy," I said, putting a restraining arm on his chest.

"Lets go, Percy" I said pulling him away from Dionysus and towards—well I don't know cause we had been moved all the way across the country. So, we had no car—that is what I thought until we made it to the parking lot next to the beach and saw the same white Toyota that we had rented. We jumped in the car and headed straight for Camp Half-Blood at full speed.

We had been caught and now we were going to be humiliated in front of Chiron. I made a silent groan inside my head, great.


End file.
